


Forever My Friend

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, fluff fluff fluff, roller coasters and cute boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is scared of roller coasters and Louis is scared of Harry...but they eventually figure it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little piece based on this quote from Harry "I used to be scared of roller coasters and big rides, and then Louis took me on one on Brighton Pier so I think I've conquered my fear. That really helped me get over it"

The sun was shining bright and warm that day, perfect for the plans Louis had made for them. He had promised Harry that he would take him to Brighton Pier on the first sunny day, and Louis was a man of his word. He could never break a promise. Especially when it came to Harry.

Louis had been captivated by Harry ever since the first day he saw him at school. He had stood there on the curb, nervously shuffling back and forth on his feet, all wide eyes and fluffy curls and pink cheeks, in an oversized hoodie and jeans, topped off with silly purple beat up trainers. He was adorable. Louis didn’t want to say that this was the first moment that he fell in love with Harry…but it probably was.

He casually strolled over to him, offering to show him around school, and Harry had looked so delighted and relieved, and _god_ …he had a dimple. And that would then be known as the second moment that Louis fell in love with Harry. They got on right away, and had been best mates ever since that day, doing anything and everything together. Except for the love thing. That was all Louis.

Looking at Harry now, he doesn’t know how he’s kept it up so long, hiding his feelings. Especially since Harry’s baggy sweaters and jeans had been replaced with preppy blazers and sinfully skinny dark wash jeans that hung low on his waist, his face growing out of its baby fat faze and revealing a boy that was too pretty for his own good – and Louis’ as well – and his heart was still much too big for his chest, because this boy that was turning into a man still cried over soppy romantic comedies and Louis wanted to shout from the roof tops how much he loved him. But he didn’t.

Instead he smiled over at him while they stood in line for cotton candy, bumping their shoulders together.

“Can’t believe you want to eat this stuff, Haz,” he crinkled his nose as someone passed them with a huge multi colored bag of fluff.

Harry rolled his eyes, his smile never faltering. “I just watched you stuff your face with deep fried Oreo’s, should you really be judging me?”

“I resent that statement. I do not stuff my face, I delicately place items in my mouth and eat them like a gentlemen.”

Harry bent over with laughter, earning him strange glances from the people in front of them. He brushed a tear away, shaking his head. “You are an idiot,”

Louis’ fingers itched to fix the stray curl that fell in front of his eye, but instead poked him in the shoulder. “Don’t be rude to your host for the day, remember who’s buying you this sugary crap.”

Harry’s lips pulled down at the sides. “You don’t have to pay Lou; I have my own money you know,”

He waved him off, smacking his hand away from the wallet his was trying to pull out of his back pocket. “I told you I was going to take you here, so I _am_. My treat. So don’t even try it, your monies no good here, love.”

Harry sighed, but relented easily, knowing what it was like to try and argue with Louis. “Fine, fine. But you get to pick the next thing we do, okay?”

Louis stepped forward to place their order, handing Harry over a bag of pink floss with a grin. “Deal. I say we’re ready for the roller coaster don’t you?”

Harry swallowed, nodding slowly. “Sure…yeah…sounds good.”

Louis hooked his arm in Harry’s and led the way, stealing pieces of the cotton candy while steadfastly ignoring Harry’s side eyed smirk. They stood in line facing each other and Louis noticed the closer they got to the gate, the more Harry fidgeted, pulling on his lip, shaking his hair out more times than necessary, rocking back and forth on his heels. When they finally got to the front of the line and Harry had surpassed his previous record of messing about with his hair – Louis may have kept track once or twice – he knew that something was wrong.

He circled his fingers around his wrist, pressing down gently to get his attention. “Haz, what’s wrong?”

Harry darted his eyes away, chewing on his bottom lip. “It’s nothing.”

Louis squeezed his wrist once more, but had to let go as they were being ushered into the cart now. They stepped in and did up their belts, and Louis looked down at Harry’s hand, which was balled into a first, his knuckles almost white. He placed his own hand over it, starling Harry into looking at him. He searched his eyes, concern furrowed along his brow.

“Harry, seriously…are you okay?”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before squeaking out, “M’scared of roller coasters, Lou.” He immediately buried his face into Louis’ shoulder to hide, mumbling out something that sounded like ‘I’m so embarrassed’.

Louis’ face smoothed out into a soft smile as he wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Haz…Harry…look at me, babe,”

The cart started moving and Harry sat up suddenly, his eyes frantic. Louis moved his arm from his shoulder to hold onto his hand, using his free one to run his thumb along his cheek. “You’re fine Haz, I’ve got you, just breathe okay?”

His hand trembled under Louis’, but he shook his head, puffing out a shaky breath. “Okay Lou...just…can you keep talking to me?”

“Course.” They started inching their way up the first hill and Harry’s face kept getting significantly paler, but his eyes never strayed from Louis’. Because apparently Louis made him feel safe. And that’s when Louis decided he was going to be brave for Harry, just like he was being from him.

“Since we’re swapping fears here, I’m actually scared of something too,”

Harry looked surprised, giving a small laugh. “Really? I didn’t think anything scared you, Lou.”

They were almost at the top and Louis knew that it was now or never. He felt his face flush slightly, felt his heart get caught in his throat trying to stop the words, but he pushed them out anyways. “It’s you…I umm…I’m in love with you Haz, and that really fucking terrifies me,”

Louis flicked his eyes up, his heart beating hectically in his chest, and Harry’s mouth was hanging open in shock. The moment felt suspended in time as they finally made it up to the top of the hill and just as they were about to head back down again, Harry grabbed his face and kissed him.

Louis felt his stomach flip and he didn’t know if it was because of the rollercoaster or Harry’s lips. All he could do was gasp and giggle as the cart sped around the rickety track, feeling Harry pressing kisses to any patch of skin he could get his mouth on. The ride was over in the blink of an eye, both of them breathless and flushed when it came to a halt. They climbed out and gave each other shy smiles until they were away from the crowds, finding themselves a spot on the pier to watch the sunset.

Louis leaned against the railing, hooking his finger in Harry’s belt loop to pull him closer. Harry smiled down at him, and he couldn’t have looked any more breath taking in that moment, the sun making his eyes sparkle and playing up the golden highlights in his hair. Louis traced the cupid’s bow of his lips, his eyes questioning.

“Can I kiss you properly?”

Harry leaned his head in closer to indicate yes, and Louis let out a pleased noise as he felt Harry’s plush lips against his. He experimented at first, giving him chaste little pecks, until Harry opened his mouth a little wider, cautiously sliding his tongue against Louis’. Louis hummed with pleasure and knew that this was the third time he fell in love with Harry, who tasted sugary sweet like the cotton candy and the soda he had earlier, and felt familiar and warm and well, Louis wasn’t afraid anymore.

When he pulled away Harry’s cheeks were rosy and he was literally the term ‘grinning from ear to ear’. He gave Louis a playful push. “Why didn’t you say anything, you prat,”

Louis’ linked their fingers together, face turning serious. “You’re my best mate, Haz. No matter what happens, I don’t ever want that to change.”

Harry looked amused. “So, you risked your own feelings because I was scared of a roller coaster? What if that had freaked me out even more?”

Louis frowned, his face pulling into a pout. “Well shit…guess I didn’t really think that through,” he narrowed his eyes, reaching over to tug on a curl. “Wait a minute… _why_ did you even go on the roller coaster in the first place if you were scared?”

Harry leaned back down, brushing his lips against Louis’ “Because maybe I love you too.”

Louis felt his heart flutter in his chest. He cleared his throat and tried to calm the insistent goofy grin that wanted to take over his face. “Well now that we have that settled, what should we do next?”

“I think we should ride the roller coaster again.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow. “I thought you were scared?”

Harry fiddled with the string of Louis’ hoodie, a smile dancing behind his eyes. “I dunno…guess you cured me with love,”

Louis groaned, smacking a hand over his eyes. “Oh Harold, I knew all those romantic comedies would catch up to you one day.”

Harry giggled, pulling Louis’ hand away from his eyes. “Shut up! I love those movies!”

Louis shook his head, curling a hand around Harry’s neck, “Just kiss me you fool.”

 

FIN

 


End file.
